deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Millenniummon Vs Dimentio
Mario vs Digimon,Millenniummon Vs Dimentio is a death battle by Dante Hotspur that features Milleniunnmon From Digimon aganist Dimentio from Paper Mario series. Description: The most powerful villains in their respective worlds, Who is the ultimate Destroyer ? interlude: Wiz: The multiverse theory states that multiple parallel universes exist at the same time, even when it hasn't proven true yet, it is accepted by most of fiction writers, and used as base to create rich worlds filled by many alternative universe, Boomstick: Even while Marvel and Dc are the main examples also Japanese media overuses this concept...its pretty useful when you want to create Characters overpowered as hell, Able to easily destroy entire universes. Wiz: Like Dragon ball, Shin megami tensei, Elder God demon bane, Digimon, Pokemon and even Mario, Today we are pitting two of the most powerful villains in their respective verses, Millenniummon From the Digimon series and Dimentio From Paper Mario, Millenniummon: Wiz; The Dark Masters, Four powerful mega Digimon that conquered the Digital world, reshaped it and killed many of the Digidiestined's allies. Boomstick; Lets see what we Got: Metalseadramon: A giant sea sea serpent wearing an armor made of world's strongest metal, Piedmon; A freaking demon Clown able to transmutate his enemies and Puppetmon basically pinocho if he was a digimon, even he is called pinochimon in japan... Wiz: And finally Mugendramon, the first Megadigimon ever created and Described by its official profile as the most powerful digimon. Boomstick: Wait... wasn't Machinedramon cut to pieces by Wargreymon? Wiz: Yes but the Dragon man had some tipe advantage over Machinedramon, and this incarnation isnt as strong as its lore counterpart, Which serves as the main villain in the original Digimon world videogame, even then Machinedramon possessed the most destructive power among the Dark masters. Boomstick: even in pieces Machinedramon's data survived ,and remained in the digital wordl waiting for an opportunnity to destroy everything. Wiz: some time Later a monster formed by the fusion of Machinedramon And kimeramon's data appearead in the digital zone , defeating every Digimon in the world, even Eniac and atasoft the Gods of the digital World were not match for his insane power Name: Milleunimmon Level: mega Type: Dark Attacks: * Dark Claw, * Death Cannon, * Energy Cannon, * Destroy Cannon, * Time Unlimited Boomstick: This digimon was overpowered as hell, with a mere thought turned tai and agumon into stone, Splited the digital world into two and created an alternative dimension, he even revived the fallen villans from the anime, he defeated the digidestined like nothing so the last hope was a Gary stu known as Ryo, Wiz: Ryo akijama was summoned to save the digital world, with his Partner Monodramon and a little Digidestined named Ken ichigoji, managed to kill the beast, by using the Digiegg of miracles to invade milleniunnmon's mind and destroy Moonmilleninmon, his inner form.Somehow Ryo's mere presence was enough to weaken milleniunmmons power. Boomstick; Actually Ryo and milleniunmmon share an strange bond, Spoiler: Ryo's prescence weakens milleninmonmon because He is supposed to be Ryo's Digimon partner But Milleniummon Had a Ace under the sleeve When the digimon was destroyed, his data turned into Dark Spores and one buried itself into Ken's neck, exerting its influence on him, eventually the Dark spore turned Ken evil, and so the villain known as the Digimon kaiser was born. .Wiz: Ken ichijouji, now as the digimon kaiser, Created the ultimate Digimon, kimeramon, an evil monster made with part of many other digimon ,and tried to take over the digital word, but even a digimon as powerful as kimeramon wasn't match for the power of Magnamon, the wielder of miracles, after digying in battle Kimeramon's data combined with Machinedramon's creating the Digimon known as milleniunmon. Boomstick: That doesnt even make sense!,it was milleniunmon the one that turned Ken into the digimon kaiser in the first place and now you are telling me that The digimon kaiser created milleniunmon by creating Kimeramon that created mileniunmon that created the digimon kaiser!! What the f@#$. Wiz; Millennimmon existence itself is a paradox, He actually created himself by altering the events of the time line that led to his creation, just Dont try to find any logic in this, , being a paradox Millennimmon isn't linked to time-space, which makes him inmune to this elements Boomstick; Being killed by Ryo and ken didn't even bother him, He just returned being many, many times stronger, achieving the Form of Zeedmillniunmmon, Wiz: Some Digimon need to Die in order to digivolve, this process is called DEath evolution, AS zeeedmilleninmon, killed the Digidestined that tried to stop him, conquered their universes and possed as a thread for the whole digimon miltiverse, which was confirmed to be infinite and this was his power sealed, shortly after being created a powerful entity sealed's zeed's power, by putting some magical chains on him. Boomstick; His basic powers include control over time and space,, matter transmutation,casuality manipulation, Soul destructuon,intangibility,telepaty,teleportation, unlimited speed, regeneration, and his mere body acts like a multiversal black hole, that absorbs matter, energy and even the reality itself, according to the lore if he is killed he just needs to alterate the time line to revive himself, so no matter how many times he is killed Zeed always will find a way to return to life. Holy crap this guy is overpowered as hell.How did the Digimon kids defeat a character like this? Wiz: With a plot device of course, actually the only thing Zeed wanted was love he desired to be Ryo's digimon, , So Ryo fused zeed with his own partner, Monodramon, So Zeed finally became Ryo's Digimon, But this is not the end of our story, accoding to an ancient profecy, Zeedmilleniunmon will destroy the digimon multiverse in the end of times. Willing to control the power of the multiversal destructior an evil demon digimon known as Bagaramon, created his own Zeedmilleninmon clone by fusing tons of random digimon via "Digicross". Boomstick; even when this Zeed wasn't as powerful as the original, it managed to defeat the Royal knights and its mere prescence engulfed many zones of the digital world, tthat is an incredible feat, cosidering every single zone was stated to be as Big as our universe, and eventually Zeed would have absorbed the whole multiverse. Name Zeedmilleniunmon: Level mega Type: Dark. Attacks: * Dimensional destroyer. * Crono paradox * 01 Crusher, * Demon Claw, * Destroy Cannon, * Demon Blast, * Time destroyer Wiz; As powerful this Clone was, it was defeated by "A cross-open" a technique used by tamers to de-fuse Digimon. separating the monster into the many digimon that formed part of him, basically Another plot divice, so Zeedmilleninmon has never been defeated in battle, even digimon as powerful as the royal knights are totally defenseless against his incredible power. Boomstick: This guy is overpowered as crap, his only weakness in the multiverse is a little boy named Ryo Akiyama, Ryo shares a bond with milleniunmon that weakens the beast with his mere prescense,so This boy is pretty much Zeed's Kriptonite, in Short our Multiverse destroyer is vulnerable to stupid plot devices. Zeedmilleniunmon. Dimentio: Wiz: Count beck the unfamous villain that tried to destroy all universes By Controlling the legendary Chaos heart. Boomstick:If you are wondering" Why would anyone try to destroy the mutiverse?", here is your aswer; Love. After his beloved Lady timpany disappeared, Beck decided the only way to cure his broken heart was To destroy the reaity itself... wow that is surely real love. Wiz: according to the profecy the Chaos Heart will b unleashed by the marriage of a furious monster king and a fair and lovely princess. Once summoned, it created an interdimensional rift known as The Void, which would eventually engulf all dimensions. Boomstick: To summon the chaos heart Count beck Forced Peach and Bowser marriage, obviously Beck knew there will be some obstacles in his plan so he got his own a group of lackies including Nastasia, O'Chunks, Mimi, Mr. L, and finally Dimentio, Wiz: Dimentio ias a skilled magic user, posseses a vast list of abilities and attacks, he can shot energy, create clones of himself, turn invisible or using his magic to destroy his opponents, he is also able to travel between dimensions. Boomstick: speaking of dimensions, our magical Jester created one of his own, known as Dimension D, which he totally controls, Fighting in this dimension increases Dimentio's stats and was designed to be inescapable, however it isnt, since count beck and company scaped from there with the help of Pure hearts. Wiz: evem if Dimentio was introduced just as a minion, and posed as lighthearted villain, he actually was just using Count Beck for his own plans, at the end of the game Dimentio betrays his master and takes control of the Chaos hear and thus the power of the void. Category:Dante hotspur Category:Digimon vs mario Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Destroyer of Worlds" Themed Death Battles